La magia del verdadero amor
by Sakura-shi
Summary: soy nueva en esto asi que no sean muy duros espero que les guste el fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

-Han pasado ya 4 años desde que Sakura dejo de ver a Shaoran, Sakura se nota algo triste y preocupada por no tener noticias de Shaoran y por…-

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura muy buenos días!!

Sakura: hola Tomoyo buenos días

Tomoyo: Vamos Sakura arriba esos ánimos, no te deprimas, ya veras que pronto lo volverás a ver!!!

Sakura: Que?!, No, no es eso, (piensa) Dios mío, no es posible de que se tratara, de que será esta extraña energía que se siente, no puede ser de Eriol, ni de Yue; Shaoran estoy preocupada regresa pronto sano y salvo.

Tomoyo: Sakura que piensas, algo te preocupa, estas pensando en él verdad?

Sakura: No, Tomoyo puedo pedirte un favor?

Tomoyo: Si, claro de que se trata

Sakura: Podrías ir esta noche a mi casa a cenar y quedarte a dormir?

Tomoyo: Si claro Sakura me encantaría

Sakura: A Tomoyo, podrías llevar tu cámara y tu computadora, por favor, por que probablemente vamos a salir en la noche

Tomoyo: Si claro Sakura pero a donde vamos a ir, acaso se trata de una nueva carta, pensé que ya las habías capturado a todas.

Sakura: No se trata precisamente de una carta.

Tomoyo: Entonces no te entiendo, podrías explicarme?

Sakura: Si claro, lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado percibiendo una energía, algo así como una presencia muy parecida a la de una carta Clow, pero me preocupa, y pienso que debemos preguntarle a Kero que es lo que debemos hacer, ya que si es un enemigo se trata de una bastan5te fuerte, y si este es el caso, tal vez necesitemos la ayuda de Yue, de Eriol y hasta de Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Valla ya veo, parece ser muy grave, pero estoy segura que si se trata de un enemigo juntos podrán derrotarlo y si esta Shaoran-kun, estoy segura de que pondrás mucho empeño, y yo me encargare que en ese momento te veas como un ángel con uno de mis nuevos diseños que he creado especialmente para ti, hay Sakura te vas a ver preciosa te lo aseguro.

Sakura: (sonrojada) Hay Tomoyo que cosas dices ja, ja, ja, ja.

-En casa de Sakura.-

Sakura: Ya llegue!!!

Touya: Valla hasta que llegas, que bueno porque voy a ir a casa de Yukito, y tal vez llegue tarde a si que no me esperes a cenar, monstruo, me oyes, monstruo, Sakura!!

Sakura: A si lo lamento, por favor dile a Yukito que se comunique con Kero en la noche, ya que nos urge hablar con Yue.

Touya: Si claro yo le digo, y ya reacciona, y recuerda que debes hacer los quehaceres de la casa por que mi papá no va a estar durante dos semanas, y yo voy a trabajar.

Sakura: Si mi papá ya me había dicho eso. A y oye hermano Tomoyo va a venir a cenar y a quedarse a dormir, solo quería avisarte.

Touya: Si esta bien, bueno luego nos vemos ya me voy monstruo, pórtate bien y atiende a Tomoyo, y por cierto no dejes que tu muñeco de felpa se termine todos los postres, por lo menos que nos deje uno para Yukito y otro para mi.

Sakura: Si yo lo digo a Kero

-En la habitación de Sakura.-

Kero: Hasta que subes, el malo de Touya no me deja bajar a comer postres

Sakura: Anda puedes bajar, pero con la condición de que guardes dos postres, uno para Touya y otro para Yukito me entendiste Kero?

Kero: Si, si, si, postres, postres, postres, postres!!!!

-Suena el teléfono.-

Teléfono: Ring, ring, ring, ring!!!

Sakura: Yo contesto!, bueno? Quien habla?

Voz: Hola?

Sakura: Quien habla?

Voz: Hola?, rayos no escucho nada, bueno?!

Teléfono: ……………

Sakura: Demonios colgaron.

Kero: Quien chomp, era? Chomp…

Sakura: No lo se al parecer no me oían y colgaron, no te preocupes ya volverán a marcar

-Suena el timbre.-

Puerta: Ding-dong!!

Sakura: Ya voy!, debe ser Tomoyo, (abre la puerta) Tomoyo, que bueno que llegaste temprano, así podemos hablar a gusto

Tomoyo: Si, aunque aun no entiendo por que tenia que traer mi computadora y mi cámara

Sakura: Subamos y te lo explico

Tomoyo: Si vamos, hola Kero como estas?

Kero: Muy bien Tomoyo, hay! Veo que traes muchas cosas y para que son?

Tomoyo: Aun no lo se, por que no subimos con Sakura para que nos explique

Kero: si vamos

-En la habitación de Sakura.-

Tomoyo: Ahora si Sakura, dinos que es lo que pasa, porque estoy segura de que hay mas aparte de esa extraña presencia que mencionaste

Sakura: Así es, es que… estoy muy preocupada por Shaoran, y esta presencia hace que me inquiete aun más, porque como saben Shaoran es descendiente del mago Clow, y aunque su reencarnación sea Eriol, esta presencia me tiene intranquila, ya que no quiero que le pase nada malo a él.

Kero: Valla Sakura me sorprendes, yo pensé que no te habías percatado de esta presencia, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que te preocupes por el mocoso ese.

Tomoyo: Hay Kero!, no vez que Sakura esta preocupada porque ella ama a Shaoran-kun

Sakura: Tomoyo!!!

Kero: Que!!, que tu!!!

Tomoyo: Lo siento Sakura se me salió

Kero: No, no es cierto verdad?!, dime que no Sakurita es mentira verdad?

Sakura: Kero… yo… (Sonrojada)

Kero: Es suficiente!! Me voy a comer pastel, no puedo resistir tanto, hay pobre de mi, mi única salvación es comer pastel (sale volando)

Tomoyo: Kero!…

Sakura: No te preocupes Tomoyo, solo bajo a la cocina a comer, ya regresará, bueno, por lo que estamos aquí. Tomoyo, necesito que estrés a Internet y me consigas la dirección electrónica de Shaoran, y si es posible su teléfono y dirección en Hong Kong, me urge localizarlo

Tomoyo: Si, ahora comprendo el por que de traer mi computadora, pero aun no entiendo lo de la cámara, bueno luego me lo explicas.

Sakura: Si muchas gracias Tomoyo, bueno boy a hablar con Kero (sale de la habitación y quince minutos después…)

Tomoyo: Sakura!!!, lo tengo lo conseguí, anda sube rápido (suben Kero y Sakura)

Sakura: Tomoyo eres muy rápida, muchas gracias

Tomoyo: Hay no te preocupes; el teléfono es 0188144 7441 74 su dirección electrónica es Muchísimas gracias, así ya podré escribirle e informarle de la situación

-Mientras en el aeropuerto de Tokio.-

Voz 1: Ya hemos llegado, esta seguro de lo que piensa hacer?

Voz 2: Claro como ya se los había dicho mi destino esta aquí en Japón

Voz 1: Está bien como ordene

-En casa de Sakura.-

Sakura: Bien ya termine de escribir, Tomoyo podrías enviarlo?

Tomoyo: Claro Sakura, puedo leerlo?

Sakura: Si Tomoyo, no hay ningún problema eres mi mejor amiga y prometo ya no tenerte secretos ni a ti ni a Kero porque ya no quiero causarles problemas por que se preocupen por mí

-E mail.-

Estimado Li:

Me permití escribirte este correo porque he estado percibiendo una extraña energía la cual es muy parecida a la de una carta Clow, ya sé que te parecerá imposible y absurdo, pero es la única manera en que puedo explicar esta energía. Yo no soy la única que la siente, también Kero se percato de ella y es muy fuerte y cada vez va en aumento, como vez es muy alarmante, espero que estés alerta

Sakura Kinomoto ì.

Tomoyo: Hay Sakura, yo pensé que también le dirías que mueres por verle, que lo extrañas y que lo sigues amando aun más que antes.

Sakura: Tomoyo que cosas dices…

Tomoyo: Sakura que dijimos sobre los secretos

Sakura: (triste) Esta bien, pero aún no estoy preparada para decirle mis sentimientos, no estoy lista para decirle que lo amo que me muero por él, que aunque me hizo daño cuando se fue, yo lo estoy esperando, (gritando) aun no es tiempo, aun no!!!

-En la casa de Shaoran en Tokio.-

Wei: Ha sido un viaje muy largo, no se va a dormir, o primero va a desempacar?

Shaoran: Si en un momento me acuesto, tan solo antes voy a revisar si mi mamá no me envió algún correo, porque como te diste cuente, no se quedo muy satisfecha con que me viniera sin antes tener nada seguro, pero como ya se los dije mi destino esta aquí en Japón y con ella.

Wei: Como usted diga, en ese caso me retiro a dormir que duerma bien

Shaoran: Si Wei, que descanses hasta mañana. A ver tengo un correo electrónico, a ver de quien podrá ser?… ha pero si es de Sakura!! (lo lee), lo mejor será que le llame mañana por la mañana para que me explique con calma y detalles lo que esta ocurriendo. (Pensando) Y esta puede ser la ocasión perfecta que estaba esperando para volver a verla, me muero de ganas por verte Sakura; pero después de todo este tiempo espero que no haya nadie en tu vida, porque en la mía no hay nadie siempre haz sido la única de mi corazón. Hay mi linda Sakura, ansío que sea mañana. Aunque no se como pudiste conseguir mi dirección electrónica, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que muy pronto volveré a verte.

-A la mañana siguiente en casa de Sakura.-

Kero: Anden chicas ya levántense se les ha hacer tarde

Tomoyo: Si, muchas gracias Kero

Sakura: Hay pero si es domingo y no hay clases, y además para que quieres que nos levantemos temprano?

Kero: Pues por que necesitamos hablar con Yue, y tal vez necesítenos localizar a Eriol

Tomoyo: A Eriol? (sonrojada)

Kero: No Tomoyo tu también?

Tomoyo: Yo que?…

Sakura: Tomoyo que dijimos de los secretos?

Tomoyo: Esta bien, me encanta Eriol, pero él nunca se fijaría en mi…

Sakura: Nunca digas nunca, yo se lo que te digo

Teléfono: Ring-ring, ring-ring!!!!

Sakura: Yo contesto!!, quien podrá ser tan temprano?. Si bueno?

Voz: Disculpe se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura: Si de parte de quien?

Voz: De Shaoran Li…

Sakura: (tapando la bocina y apunto de desmayarse de la emoción) Tomoyo, ven rápido!!

Tomoyo: Que pasa Sakura quien es?

Sakura: Es Shaoran…

Tomoyo: Pues habla con él…

Sakura: Y que le digo?

Tomoyo: Hay pues? No sé pero ya contesta antes de que cuelgue…

Sakura: (tomando aire) Bueno?

Shaoran: ha Sakura?, cómo estas?

Sakura: Bien y tu?

Shaoran: Bien gracias…, recibí tu correo, y me dejaste preocupado, estas bien?

Sakura: Si estoy bien… supongo que querrás saber que es lo que ocurre…

Shaoran: Si, pero espera un momento, mejor te veo en el parque a las 3:00 para que me cuentes, te veo en el rey pingüino, no faltes te espero

Sakura: (atónita) Esta bien ahí te espero, hasta entonces

Shaoran: hasta entonces

Sakura: (cuelga) …

Tomoyo: Sakura que paso?… Anda dime que ocurre?

Sakura: Quede de vero a las 3:00 en el parque

Tomoyo: Hay que emoción!! Piensa después de tanto tiempo lo vas a volver a ver, no te da gusto?, todo el tiempo de sufrimiento se va a acabar!!

Sakura: (aun sin reaccionar) Si, me da mucho gusto, Tomoyo que hora es?…

Tomoyo: Las 11:00 AM. Pero válgame tienes muy poco tiempo para arreglarte…

Sakura: (sonriente) Tienes razón Tomoyo, tienes que ayudarme

Kero: Mujeres quien las entiende… y sobre todo si son adolescentes y para terminar tenían que ser humanas y para un excelente clímax a mi al gran Kerberous tenían que tocarme dos chicas que reúnen todas estos puntos snif… pobre de mi, hay de mi… oigan chicas espérenme no me dejen!!!…

-En casa de Shaoran.-

Wei: Joven Shaoran se encuentra usted bien?

Shaoran: que he hecho…?????

Wei: Perdón?!!

Shaoran: Me quede de ver con Sakura a las 3:00 en el parque, y no sé que voy a hacer cuando la vea, no sé que me voy a poner, no se que le voy a regalar…, dime Wei que me aconsejas?

Wei: Pues que le parece…

-Horas después en casa de Sakura.-

Tomoyo: Hay Sakura te ves preciosa, Shaoran-kun se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea

Sakura: Hay Tomoyo no exageres, bueno Kero es hora de irnos…

Kero: Si, Tomoyo súbete a mi espalda, Sakura tu también te vas en mi o vas a usar tu magia?

Sakura: Voy a usar mi magia, llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que ha aceptado con tigo la misión, libérate!!! Vuelo!!

-En el parque.-

Shaoran: Son las 3:00 en punto (pensando mientras aprieta una pequeña caja que traía en el bolsillo del saco) Sakura espero que te guste…

-Sobrevolando el parque.-

Tomoyo: Mira Sakura ahí esta Shaoran-kun, Kero lo mejor será que nos escondamos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente, no crees?

Kero: Si esta bien, pero estaremos cerca por si se te ofrece algo Sakura, solo tienes que gritar…

Sakura: Si Kero no te preocupes… a y Tomoyo, podrías grabar lo que pase sin que Shaoran se de cuenta?

Tomoyo: Si Sakura no te preocupes por eso lo tengo todo bajo control…

-Mientras se esconden Tomoyo y Kero.-

Sakura: Bien este es el momento, (tomando aire mientas baja) aquí voy (gritando) Shaoran!!

Shaoran: (sonrojado) Hola Sakura hacia mucho tiempo que no-te veía

Sakura: (sonrojada) Sí…

Shaoran: Bueno pues cuéntame acerca de esa energía

Sakura: Si lo que pasa es que he estado percibiendo una extraña presencia parecida a una carta Clow, pero no sé si se trate de una, pero me preocupa, ya que si se trata de un enemigo será uno bastante fuerte, hasta Kero esta preocupado dice que tal vez necesitemos la ayuda de Yue y de Eriol.

Shaoran: Ya veo parece ser muy serio

Sakura: Si pero cambiando de tema, viniste muy rápido desde Hong Kong no?

Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que legue ayer en la noche, revise mi correo y vi el tuyo, pero como conseguiste mi dirección?

Sakura: Tomoyo encontró tu dirección en Internet y me la dio y fue así como la conseguí, espero que no te moleste…

Shaoran: (sonrojado aun más de lo que ya estaba) No, no me molesta

Sakura: Y por que regresaste a Japón?

Shaoran: (más sonrojado) Enserio no lo sabes?

Sakura: (más sonrojada) Bueno pues yo…

Shaoran: Toma (le da la caja que tenia en su bolsillo)

Sakura: Que es esto?

Shaoran: Ábrelo y lo descubrirás

Sakura: (lo abre) Ho! Shaoran es precioso, pero debiste

Shaoran: Te gusta? (toma del estuche una hermosa estrella que venia sujeta a una cadena dorada de tejido sencillo pero muy elegante, la toma entre sus manos y se la pone a Sakura), yo mismo la escogí

Sakura: Shaoran, no sé que decir, muchas gracias (en ese momento la mirada de Sakura y de Shaoran se cruzan y parece que todo el mundo desaparece; tan solo son ellos dos y nada más)

Shaoran: Sakura perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, debí quedarme y no alejarme de ti, sé que fui un tonto al creer que no me tardaría en Hong-Kong, y debido a mi descuido te he hecho sufrir mi linda Sakura, perdóname.

Sakura: Shaoran yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, como yo te dije hace tiempo, si era necesario te hubiera esperado toda la vida.

Shaoran: Sakura… (en ese momento Shaoran toma a Sakura de los hombros y le da un lindo y tierno beso en la boca)

Sakura: Shaoran… (lo abrasa, y se quedan así por mucho tiempo)

-Entre los matorrales Tomoyo y Kero.-

Tomoyo: Mira Kero que lindo no crees? Hay… que romántico

Kero: No, no lo es, ese mocoso no se merece a Sakura, él la hizo sufrir mucho, porque ni siquiera fue para llamarle de vez en cuando.

Tomoyo: Hay Kero como eres, no-vez que ellos se aman…

-De regreso con Sakura y Shaoran.-

Shaoran: (aunque siguen abrasados se percata de una presencia) Sakura ten cuidado, traes tus cartas?

Sakura: Veo que también te percataste. Si, traigo mis cartas

Voz: Jajájajájaja… pero que bonita escena… se juran amor eterno, sin saber que su fin esta cerca Cardcaptors, su fin se acerca jajájajájaja…

Shaoran: Quien eres?, Muéstrate!!

Sakura: Dinos quien eres!! Y que es lo que quieres de nosotros

Shaoran: Ya no siento su presencia, mejor vamos a mi casa por mi espada y por mis cartas

Kero: Sakura te encuentras bien? Y tu mocoso que clase de cardcaptor eres que no traes tus cartas con tigo, ni siquiera tu espada.

Shaoran: Pero si es el muñeco de felpa, hasta que apareces!!!!!

Tomoyo: Sakura que ocurrió?, hola Shaoran-kun

Shaoran: Por favor tan solo dime Shaoran Tomoyo

Sakura: Tomoyo lo mejor será que te llevemos a tu casa. Si el enemigo es una carta, no es una ordinaria, y no quiero que te pase nada, porque si te lastiman jamás me lo perdonaría

Tomoyo: Pero Sakura… quiero grabarte en esta gran batalla, de haber sabido te traigo uno de mis nuevos diseños que he hecho especialmente para ti…

Shaoran: Tomoyo, Sakura tiene razón, no es seguro que estés aquí. A ver tu peluche, transfórmate y lleva a Tomoyo a su casa, y nos alcanzas a Sakura y a mi en mi casa.

Kero: Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes?!!

Sakura: Por favor Kero, lleva a Tomoyo a su casa y nos alcanzas en casa de Shaoran, no te preocupes no-pasa nada, por el momento o mejor será analizar la situación

Kero: Esta bien no me tardo, los alcanzo en casa del mocoso…

Sakura: Sí Kero muchas gracias, andando Shaoran… llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien a aceptado con tigo la misión… libérate!!! Vuelo!!

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

-En casa de Shaoran.-

Wei: Joven Shaoran regreso muy pronto, Ho!, muy buenas tardes señorita Sakura

Sakura: Muy buenas tardes señor Wei

Shaoran: Wei, donde están mis talismanes, la espada y el tablero?

Wei: En su habitación junto a su cama

Shaoran: Vamos Sakura debemos consultar el tablero

Sakura: Sí

Wei: Le subo el té joven Shaoran?

Shaoran: Si Wei

-En la habitación de Shaoran.-

Sakura: Pero que bonita habitación tienes Shaoran

Shaoran: Te parece?, bien aquí esta el tablero. Tablero que fuiste creado por el hechicero Clow muéstranos la dirección de la carta que buscamos!!… he? Tal parece que la carta esta muy cerca de aquí, exactamente en frente a nosotros (abre la ventana). Sakura mira ahí viene Kero y trae algo en su espalda… pero mira si es Tomoyo!!

Sakura: Que Tomoyo!!??, es cierto, pero si se supone que la carta esta frente a nosotros donde esta deberíamos verla o por lo menos sentirla no crees?, y por que habrá regresado Tomoyo?, Acaso le habrá pasado algo malo?

Shaoran: Si tienes razón, algo muy extraño sucede

Kero: Sakura algo muy extraño sucede

Sakura: Que ocurre Kero?, y por que traes a Tomoyo?

Kero: Todas las personas se están quedado dormidas sin motivo alguno (se oye un estruendo)

Shaoran: Wei!!!!!

-Bajaron rápidamente y se encuentran con Wei dormido en el suelo.-

Shaoran: Diablos!!! Llevémoslo a mi habitación y dejémoslo junto con Tomoyo-chan, anda Kero ayúdame

Kero: Sí

-En la habitación de Shaoran.-

Shaoran: Diablos!! No es posible nos tiene en sus manos, espera un segundo, tal vez Yukito–san no este bajo el poder de este hechizo…

Sakura: Tienes razón tal vez Yukito este bien

Shaoran: Sakura!!!!

Kero: El mocoso esta celoso!!……

Sakura: (lo abras) no sea celoso, tan solo pensé que, que bueno seria que Yukito estuviera bien para que nos pueda ayudar contra el enemigo

Shaoran: Solo eso?

Sakura: Claro tontito

Shaoran: Sakura (lo besa)

Kero: Mmm…Mmm…!!!!! No es momento para eso

Sakura y Shaoran: Hay Kero… jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja

Kero: Bueno lo mejor será encontrar a Yue para pedirle su ayuda y consejo

Shaoran: Bueno vamos, Sakura usa la carta flote

Sakura: Sí, llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que ha aceptado con tigo la misión, libérate!!! Flote!!!!

-Cuando sobrevolaban el parque Pingüino-

Kero: Miren es Yue!!!

Sakura: Es cierto

Yue: Iba a ir a buscarlos

Shaoran: Y nosotros a ti, que es lo que esta pasando?

Sakura: Touya iba a ir a tu casa…

Yue: Efectivamente esta dormido en mi casa

Sakura: Que bueno

Yue: No se que es lo que pasa pero es muy extraño…

Voz: Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja pobre hechiceros, no saben que hacer, pero aun no es tiempo, aun no morirán, solo me falta uno, un hechicero mas y será su fin. Y cuando los tenga a todos ya verán Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja…

Sakura: Ya se fue otra vez…

Yue: Otra vez? Ya lo habían escuchado? Cuando?…

Shaoran: Esta tarde en el parque

Sakura: Pero…(todos voltean a verla) si se fijan dijo que faltaba un hechicero, pero por que nos dijo hechiceros? Que no somos Cardcaptors? No entiendo que quiso decir…

Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que a las personas que poseen magia se les llama hechiceros, ya sean Cardcaptors o no

Sakura: Valla… por lo menos no nos dijo brujos jajá, jajá, jajá

Kero: Entonces el ultimo que falta es a ver (contando con sus dedos) a ver esta Yue, el mocoso, Sakura, Tomoyo, pero ella no tiene magia, Mei Ling, pero ella no esta en Japón y tampoco tiene magia, estoy yo, entonces falta…

Todos: Eriol, Spi, y Nakuru!!!!…

Sakura: Aunque ellos son tres…

Kero: Pero si lo analizas, Yue y yo somos tus guardianes, así como Spi y Nakuru son los guardianes de Eriol

Sakura: Ha!… hay que contactar a Eriol y decirle lo que esta ocurriendo

-Todo vuelve a la normalidad, todos las personas comienzan a despertar; mientras tanto en casa de Shaoran-

Tomoyo: En donde estoy?…

Sakura: Tomoyo despertaste!!!

Wei: Donde, donde estoy?…

Shaoran: Wei estas bien!!…

Wei: Joven Shaoran!… que fue lo que ocurrió? (les explican lo ocurrido, momentos mas tarde Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, y Yue se van a casa)

-Fuera de la casa de Sakura-

Yue: Yo le explicare todo a Tuouya, mientras tu estate pendiente por si aparece de nuevo el enemigo. También tratare de contactar a Eriol para que nos ayude

Sakura: Esta bien pero mantenme informada

Yue: Si eso haré

-En la habitación de Sakura-

Sakura: Que día tan extraño el de hoy no te parece Kero?

Kero: A que te refieres?

Sakura: A que al principio del día paresia como cualquier otro, por la tarde volví a ver a Shaoran y me regalo esta hermosa estrella y ahora en la noche nos preocupamos por un nuevo enemigo que no sabemos que es lo que quiere y no sabemos tampoco por que durmió a todas las personas de la ciudad. Ya comprendes por que digo que fue un día extraño

Kero: Pues viéndolo así tienes razón es un día muy extraño

Sakura: Si, pero sabes algo? Estoy muy feliz por volver a ver a Shaoran y además hoy me hice su novia no sabes que feliz estoy!!!! (tirándose y rodando en su cama)

Kero: Hay Sakura…

Touya: Monstruo ya llegue!!

Sakura: Hermano

Touya: Dime que fue lo que ocurrió?

Sakura: Que Yukito no te dijo nada?

Touya: Si pero me dijo que tu sabias mas del asunto (Sakura le cuenta lo ocurrido) valla con que fue eso, debemos estar alerta, ya duérmete no quiero que te desveles, a y… monstruo cuídate mucho he!

Sakura: Si claro no te preocupes

-Sale Touya de la habitación-

Sakura: Buenas noches Kero…

Kero: Buenas noches Sakura…

Sakura: Oye Kero

Kero: Que paso?

Sakura: Kero, te quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de que tu seas mi guardián

Kero: Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura y gracias por ser mi ama

Sakura: Vamos Kero soy mas que eso, soy tu amiga

Kero: Si tienes razón, hasta mañana que descanses

Sakura: Si hasta mañana Kero, (en voz baja) hasta mañana Shaoran

Kero: Escuche eso Sakura!!!!!!

Sakura: Hay Kero!! Jajaja, jajaja…

-Al otro día temprano-

Touya: Vamos monstruo ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

Sakura: Si ya voy

Touya: Hey tu muñeco de felpa encárgate de que se despierte ya me voy pero les dejo el desayuno preparado

Kero: Si yo me encargo, anda Sakura ya levante

Sakura: Si ya voy, oahh…!!! Muy buenos días Kero

Kero: Supongo que sería absurdo preguntar por que estas tan contenta verdad?

Sakura: Si es que hoy volveré a ver a Shaoran

continuara


End file.
